Lettres
by WonderPillow
Summary: Luffy et Vivi sont colocataires et s'entendent à merveille. Mais peu à peu, l'atmosphère devient trop oppressante pour Vivi. Quelque chose cloche. Que cache réellement Luffy, ce garçon pourtant si souriant? UA


DISCLAIMER: Bon bah... Tout appartient à Oda quoi... On s'en doute... Si vous êtes plutôt du genre à écouter un morceau durant votre lecture, je vous conseille **"Stay awake" **de London Grammar. Magnifique morceau, au passage.

Luffy regardait la neige tomber.

Son chapeau de paille avait volé à travers la pièce lors de la scène de la veille, et il ne l'avait toujours pas ramassé. Le chapeau délaissé, la lumière quasi inexistante, le froid de l'hiver qui s'insinuait sous les couvertures. Voilà de quoi allait être constituée sa journée.

Parce – qu'elle s'en allait aujourd'hui.

Vivi le lui avait souvent répété au cours de ces dernières semaines. Viendrait un temps où elle devrait rentrer chez elle, à cause la santé de son père, à cause de son travail omniprésent depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus assurer l'affaire familiale, à cause de…

A cause de Kohza, son meilleur ami, qui lui envoyait trop fréquemment des lettres au goût de Luffy.

D'abord elle n'avait trop rien dit, elle allait à la boite aux lettres silencieusement le matin, quand il avait la chance de dormir encore. Lorsqu' il se réveillait, la table était mise et présentait un merveilleux petit déjeuner _avec de la viande._ Mince, ce qu'il avait aimé sa tolérance envers ses habitudes alimentaires. Personne avant elle n'avait accepté de lui servir un steak ou une entrecôte, encore moins de les préparer aux aurores quand l'odeur remontait jusqu'à l'appartement du dessus et faisait hurler les voisins parce – que _« franchement qui avait l'idée de cuisiner ça aussi tôt ?! »_

Oui, il avait adoré ses petites attentions.

Quand les voisins l'énervaient trop, elle sortait de l'appartement une poêle à la main, et les sourcils tellement froncés que Luffy admirait presque ceux qui auraient le courage de l'affronter. C'est-à-dire personne, en général. Les cris ce calmaient en quelques minutes sans qu'elle n'ait eu à se servir de la poêle.

Vivi pouvait être terrible parfois.

D'abord, elle vociférait qu'il y _« avait un malade qui dormait tranquillement avant que vous ne hurliez comme des gorets ! »_ Là, normalement, Luffy grimaçait derrière la porte –il n'osait jamais sortir- parce – que mince, le terme de « malade » lui semblait quand même abusif. Mais il se délectait toujours de la suite, quand ces _« imbéciles de crétins »_ du dessus baissaient peu à peu le son, alors qu'au contraire, la voix de Vivi montait de plus en plus en décibels.

Peut-être qu'un jour il se réconcilierait avec Kidd et Killer. Après tout, mis à part leur fâcheuse habitude de hurler dès que quelque chose les embêtait (alors qu'eux-mêmes se saoulait tous les samedis soirs et chantaient des chansons paillardes dans la cage d'escalier à trois heures du mat'), ils pouvaient être sympathiques. Par exemple quand Vivi les avait démontés et qu'ils voulaient se racheter en allant chercher le courrier à sa place. Bon, ce jour-là, elle avait hurlé. Pas étonnant vu qu'ils n'avaient pas les clefs et avaient donc dû forcer la boîte aux lettres. Mais c'était marrant.

Bref, Vivi était désormais un point essentiel de son univers. Elle lui préparait de la viande au petit déjeuner et chassait les indésirables de sa vie. Franchement, il n'aurait pas pu demander mieux.

Et puis les premières lettres étaient arrivées. D'abord, elles apportaient un sourire franc sur le visage de la jeune fille. A ce moment-là, Luffy serait presque allé les chercher lui-même, rien que pour voir le visage de son amie s'illuminer. Il n'y avait pas de plus beau spectacle qu'une Vivi souriante. On aurait dit que le soleil se reflétait dans les billes noires de ses yeux, éclairant de la même façon la rivière bleue de ses cheveux qui coulait dans son dos.

Encore quelque chose qu'il adorait chez elle. Tous ces petits détails qui la démarquaient des autres, des plus secrètement gardés à ceux tellement visibles qua ça en devenait dérangeant. Comme la couleur improbable de ses cheveux. Elle lui avait raconté qu'un jour, elle en avait eu marre de sa couleur naturelle. Elle aimait la mer, elle aimait le ciel, elle aimait les myosotis, elle aimait les baleines, elle aimait le ton bleu de la peinture aquarelle. Elle avait adoré ressortir de chez le coiffeur comme une star de cinéma, ses nouvelles mèches s'étalant de manière éclatante sur ses épaules.

Tant pis si on la montrait du doigt. Tant pis si son ouïe ultra-fine lui permettait malheureusement d'entendre les remarques acerbes sur son passage. Tant pis si on lui refusait de travailler en entreprise, parce – que tout ça était trop extravagant. Elle ne se priverait de cette coloration pour rien au monde.

Les lettres donc. Ces lettres qu'elle lisait en buvant un café brûlant, gorgés après gorgés, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté comme lorsqu'elle prêtait une attention toute particulière à quelque chose. Comme lorsqu'elle l'écoutait raconter le dernier film qu'il était allé voir.

C'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à devenir jaloux. Jaloux des mots sur le papier. Jaloux de celui qui les envoyait. Jaloux de ne pas pouvoir faire pareil, parce – qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus comme avant. Remarque, ce n'était pas son rôle. Après tout, le contrat ne stipulait pas qu'elle devait lui parler, encore moins l'écouter. Après tout, ils devaient juste _« cohabiter »._

_« -Bonjour, je… Je ne me suis pas trompée d'adresse au moins ? C'est bien vous monsieur… monsieur… monsieur Monkey D. Luffy ?_

_Luffy avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds. Il n'avait jamais vu de sirènes de sa vie, et pourtant si la créature qu'il avait devant lui n'en était pas une, il pouvait bien rejoindre son frère dès maintenant._

_-Euh… Je me suis trompée ?_

_Silence. Il n'osait pas parler. Et elle restait là, sur le seuil de la porte, hésitante, une légère rougeur commençant à s'installer sur ses joues alors qu'elle serrait le bout de papier dans sa main comme s'il était son seul point d'ancrage à la réalité._

_Ça en avait l'air, d'ailleurs. Une gigantesque valise attendait patiemment derrière elle, ainsi qu'un imposant sac de toile qui semblait rempli à ras bord. Sur ce sac s'étalait une image du Sahara, Luffy en était certain, Ace adorait ce désert lui-aussi. En fait, il adorait tous les endroits où les températures étaient extrêmes._

_Ce souvenir l'avait débloqué._

_-Non, c'est bien moi. Monkey D. Luffy, je veux dire. Et toi, tu es… ?_

_L'emploi du tutoiement aussi tôt dans la conversation l'avait laissé baba quelques secondes puis elle s'était reprise. En effet, c'était un très jeune garçon qui se tenait devant elle, elle en était certaine._

_Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle d'un an ?_

_-Ouf… avait- elle soupiré en s'autorisant un peu de décontraction. Je suis Néfertari Vivi, la nouvelle colocataire. Parce-que apparemment vous êtes en appartement et tout, j'ai vu votre annonce dans le journal et… excusez-moi, ça ne va pas ?_

_Il avait fermé les yeux. Votre annonce dans le journal. Tu parles. Ça devait être Zoro, ça. Même après l'avoir laissé en plan à cause de ses études à l'étranger, cette tronche de gazon ambulante s'occupait encore de lui. Franchement._

_-Ça ne va pas ? avait-elle répété anxieusement, se mordant la lèvre à l'idée d'avoir fait une gaffe._

_-Si. Entre. »_

Les lettres avaient continué à arriver. Il regardait Vivi les lire chaque matin, toutes, en commençant par la plus ancienne jusqu'à la plus récente. Parfois, son visage se tordait comme si ce qu'elle déchiffrait lui donnait un pincement au cœur dans ces moments-là, Luffy détestait Kohza autant qu'il fut possible pour lui de détester quelqu'un. Vivi ne devait jamais, jamais être triste.

_« -Luffy ?_

_-Hum ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Le chapeau de paille cacha à la hâte l'album qu'il contemplait minutieusement depuis maintenant trois quarts d'heures sous son lit. Etrangement, il ne voulait pas que Vivi le voit. Elle s'occupait déjà tellement de lui, elle faisait tellement d'efforts…_

_-Je… Je lis._

_Elle entra sans frapper, une expression pensive au visage. Elle ne le croyait pas, c'était évident._

_-Et tu lis quoi ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

_Il haussa les épaules en secouant un livre caché au cas où sous son oreiller devant les yeux de la jeune fille._

_-Attends… Tu lis du Proust toi ? Non pas que je veuille te rabaisser hein, se rattrapa-elle soudainement, toujours aussi polie, mais du Proust quand même… Je veux dire, moi je n'ai jamais pu dépasser les dix premières pages…_

_Luffy lui offrit alors un sourire rayonnant tout en se redressant vivement._

_-T'inquiètes, moi je suis qu'à la huitième page et ça fait déjà plusieurs heures que j'essaie !_

_La remarque avait voulu être gentille, rassurante pour elle. Mais elle ne fit que la rendre encore plus méfiante. Elle en était certaine maintenant, il lui cachait quelque chose… »_

Elle avait compris dès le moment où elle avait posé ses bagages chez lui que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas que dans son appartement, mais certaines choses lui avait mises la puce à l'oreille. La chambre du fond qu'il ne fallait ouvrir sous aucun prétexte, d'abord. La porte ne semblait pas avoir été ouverte depuis des lustres, une araignée avait même tissé sa toile dans un coin en ignorant tout de ce que renfermait la pièce devant lequel elle s'était installée. Tout comme Vivi, qui contemplait souvent la serrure quand Luffy n'était pas là – c'est-à-dire _très, très rarement_ – en se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver la clef.

Et puis franchement, est-ce que c'était vraiment possible qu'il soit âgé d'un an de plus qu'elle ? Non. Impossible. Elle ne le concevait pas, elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer, même avec sa carte d'identité retrouvée sous un meuble comme preuve irréfutable. Carte qui était « périmée » depuis des lustres maintenant. La photo donnait un aperçu de ce qu'avait été le visage de Luffy enfant, ce qui faisait encore et toujours craquer la jeune fille. Aussi incroyable que leur âge respectif, la bouille absolument craquante du gamin au chapeau de paille quand il avait – _voyons _– trois ans était on ne peut plus adorable. Elle fondait chaque jour un peu plus.

Ensuite, comme pour confirmer ses soupçons quant à la bonne santé de son colocataire, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il ne sortait quasiment jamais. Au début, elle pensait qu'il sortait quand elle-même était dehors mais finalement elle avait réalisé (en l'espionnant, à sa grande honte) qu'il restait _toujours_ à l'intérieur. Et le plus souvent dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit à regarder par la fenêtre.

_« -Tu veux aller au cinéma ?_

_Luffy semblait absorbé par le petit écran de la télévision devant lui, qui diffusait des images chocs sur un tremblement de terre étant survenu dans une petite île du Pacifique. Ses lèvres buvaient les paroles du journaliste qui commentait les événements, un air faussement peiné au visage. Cela exaspéra Vivi qui s'approcha par-derrière et éteignit d'un coup le poste._

_-Nan ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!_

_-Je te parle ! Est-ce que tu veux aller au cinéma ? Il y a plusieurs films intéressants qui passent en ce moment, et comme tu fais rien ce soir je me disais que… enfin tu vois quoi !_

_Luffy fit la moue. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir, pas du tout même. Il préférait rester dans son lit, ou devant la télévision où il était informé de toutes les nouvelles internationales sans avoir à bouger le petit doigt. C'était beaucoup mieux._

_-Alors ? insista Vivi, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux._

_Il hocha négativement la tête et s'empara de la télécommande pour rallumer la télévision, se désintéressant complètement de son interlocutrice qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, c'était un simple refus et il s'agissait juste son colocataire, mais elle se sentait _responsable_ de lui, elle avait besoin de s'occuper de cet adolescent à l'air totalement perdu. Elle n'arrivait même plus à sortir avec ses propres amis, Kohza le lui reprochait assez souvent comme ça._

_-Luffy… J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi… Ça te changerait d'air, tu sais…_

_Il ne prit même pas la peine. Les images devant lui l'absorbaient complètement, il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre à lui parler. Reniflant, elle fit volte-face et le laissa seul avec le poste, puisque c'était la seule compagnie qu'il désirait. Elle passerait la soirée avec d'autres. »_

Luffy restait obstinément confiné à l'intérieur. Et mine de rien, cette absence de motivation commençait à étouffer la jeune fille, qui avait parfois l'impression que les murs se resserraient autour d'elle. Et il l'épiait sans arrêt, comme si elle eut été son idole ou quelque chose dans le genre. Oui, elle s'occupait de lui. Oui, elle préparait à manger. Oui, elle remontait presque chaque matin les bretelles des deux imbéciles du dessus, qui se plaignaient de choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Oui, elle faisait tout ça.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'il commençait à l'associer à l'image d'une mère plutôt que d'une amie, à l'image d'une confidente plutôt qu'à celle de quelqu'un de passage. Et cela l'effrayait.

Evidemment, elle l'adorait. Luffy était mignon, adorable, taquin, gentil, pas irascible pour un sou. Mais ce n'était pas le comportement habituel d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, qui vivait seul de plus. Et qui ne faisait pas d'études, qui plus est. Ou par correspondance, alors.

Et puis un jour, elle en avait eu assez. Elle avait décidé de franchir la porte de cette chambre qui n'existait pas, de cet endroit silencieusement interdit. Elle n'arrivait même plus à dire à son père que tout allait bien dans son nouveau logement, que son nouveau colocataire était un ange, que ses études marchaient comme sur des roulettes. Elle voulait savoir.

_« Vivi s'introduisit dans la chambre de Luffy alors qu'il dormait. Un peu de bave coulait sur son oreiller, il paraissait reposé et avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant comme ça. Vraiment._

_Elle voyait à peine là où elle marchait, la seule lumière lui permettant de se repérer étant celle de la Lune au-dehors. Luffy ne fermait jamais ses volets, ni ses rideaux. Il aimait s'endormir les yeux par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées, elle avait déjà pu l'observer en action._

_Elle fit bien attention à ne faire aucun bruit, pour ne pas le réveiller. Comment réagirait-il en la trouvant à un mètre à peine de son chevet, lumière éteinte, à minuit passé ? Que penserait-il de cette intrusion ?_

_Sûrement sourirait-il de cet habituel sourire bon enfant qu'elle ne supportait plus._

_Se mordant la lèvre pour se reprendre, elle esquiva un geste vers le sol. Des piles de vêtements, de CDs et de DVDs traînaient un peu partout, la plupart pas très propres. Elle ramassa un film, « __**Star Trek**__ » et un CD qui avait l'air d'être du Hard Rock. Depuis quand Luffy écoutait-il ce genre de musique ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu le faire._

_D'autres objets attendaient paisiblement qu'on les prenne, gisant sur la moquette. Des choses dont Vivi n'aurait jamais cru qu'elles appartenaient à Luffy. Un baladeur usé, qui datait visiblement d'une autre époque. D'où venait-il ? Et ce sweat à capuche, bien trop grand pour lui ? Ce petit rasoir, inutile pour quelqu'un d'imberbe comme lui ?_

_Toutes ses affaires éveillèrent sa curiosité. Elle sentit la pression se relâcher un peu. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle voulait la __**clef.**_

_Dans un coin avait été placé un petit bureau, surplombé d'un ordinateur portable. La main de Vivi en caressa l'écran, ses doigts en ressortant plein de poussière. Elle ne put s'en empêcher et appuya sur le bouton de marche._

_La lumière brusque de l'écran la fit sursauter et lui poignarda les yeux, lui faisant lever le bras pour se les protéger. Luffy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, heureusement._

_Sa mâchoire manqua se décrocher quand elle vit le fond d'écran._

_Il s'agissait d'une photo, une photo pas très récente représentant Luffy souriant de toutes ses dents, un sourire bienheureux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu et qui illuminait son visage. Plus de cernes, plus d'absence, plus de froncement de sourcils. Juste une peau bronzé, un visage respirant le bonheur et…_

_… __et le bras passé sous celui d'un adolescent, d'un homme presque, au sourire un peu moins rayonnant mais tout autant malicieux et à la carrure plus imposante. Il n'avait pas la même implantation de cheveux que Luffy et des dizaines de taches de rousseur constellaient ses joues, mais même à travers cette simple image, Vivi pouvait sentir le lien très fort qui unissait ces deux-là, quelque chose comme de l'amour fraternel. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas l'air frères._

_Sa curiosité la poussa à cliquer sur l'icône de la galerie photo, apparemment bien remplie. Et en effet, des dizaines et des dizaines d'images lui sautèrent immédiatement aux yeux._

_Luffy devant une attraction d'apparence effrayante. L'autre endormi sur une table, dans une assiette. Luffy dormant sur l'épaule de l'autre. Luffy en train de manger une énorme part de gâteau. Luffy riant aux éclats. Luffy assis sur une balançoire. Luffy petit jouant aux kaplas. Luffy arborant fièrement une médaille d'or. Luffy boudant. Luffy pleurant. Luffy dansant. Luffy. Luffy. Luffy. Luffy._

_Ce n'était pas son ordinateur. Et ce n'était plus le même Luffy. Le Luffy de la réalité ne souriait pas comme sur les photos, ne sortait pas autant que sur toutes ces photos, n'avait pas l'air aussi… aussi bien. »_

Et puis elle avait découvert les lettres. Cachées derrière l'ordinateur, la plupart chiffonnées ou déchirées. Mais certaines étaient intactes.

Et elle les avait prises.

Mais comme elle se sentait épier sans arrêt, elle lui avait fait croire qu'elles venaient de Kohza, son meilleur ami loin d'elle. Et pour faire plus réaliste, elle lui avait demandé de vraiment en envoyer. Kohza n'avait pas posé de questions, par pur amitié.

Une à une, les lettres lui avaient révélées beaucoup de choses. Et cette clef qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvée ne lui manquait plus, puisqu'elle avait compris ce qui se cachait dans la chambre.

C'était la chambre d'Ace.

_« -Luffy ?_

_-Huuum ?_

_-Je… Ce garçon, Ace, c'était ton frère n'est-ce pas ?_

_Elle n'aurait pas dû le formuler aussi directement. Le visage du garçon au chapeau de paille se contracta et ce furent des yeux emplis d'une fureur nouvelle qui se posèrent sur elle. Elle manqua tressaillir._

_-D'où tu connais Ace ? cracha-t-il d'une voix presque haineuse qu'elle ne reconnut pas._

_Vivi prit une grande inspiration et lui raconta tout._

_Elle lui raconta ses doutes, puis son envie d'en savoir plus. La découverte. L'angoisse. Ace avait été tué jeune, lors d'un accident alors qu'il roulait un soir avec sa moto. Fauché par un conducteur saoul. Depuis… Depuis Luffy ne sortait plus. Elle avait compris en lisant les différents lettres de ses amis, de plus en plus espacées puis inexistantes. Toutes ces lettres qui commençaient au moment ou celles d'Ace s'arrêtaient. Des lettres d'inquiétude, d'empressement. Des lettres angoissées. Des lettres non écrites._

_Puis Luffy avait baissé la tête. Pour la relever plus brutalement l'instant d'après._

_Et ça avait mal tourné. »_

Et Luffy regardait la neige tomber.

Son chapeau de paille avait volé à travers la pièce lors de la scène de la veille, et il ne l'avait toujours pas ramassé. Le chapeau délaissé, la lumière quasi inexistante, le froid de l'hiver qui s'insinuait sous les couvertures. Voilà de quoi allait être constituée sa journée.

Parce – qu'elle s'en allait aujourd'hui.

Il ne prêta pas attention au froid qui engourdissait ses mains alors que la fenêtre béante laissait passer tous les courants d'air. Il réprima un sanglot quelques instants plus tard. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver comme ça. Il regrettait maintenant.

Il entendit distinctement le bruit de la porte qui claque. Bon sang. Elle était partie.

Il y eut ses talons dans l'escalier. Il y eut la porte du bâtiment. Il y eut ses cheveux bleus flottant librement à l'air libre.

Il sauta de son lit et fonça à travers l'appartement. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Il ne voulait pas rester tout seul encore. Il ferait des efforts. Il ré-apprendrait à affronter les obstacles du dehors, comme les conducteurs ivres en fin de soirée.

-VIVIIIII !

Elle se retourna, surprise. Il était dehors. Il respirait l'air de l'extérieur, enfin.

Elle sourit.

Merci d'avoir lu! :) Je vous encourage vivement à laisser une review, bien entendu... C'est toujours agréable d'avoir des commentaires, même négatifs s'ils sont constructifs. Merci! :) 


End file.
